The game of golf is one of the most widely enjoyed sports activities in the world. The number of persons participating in this activity, both at the professional and recreational level, is almost unparalleled. Not only is this activity already widespread, but the ranks of golfers continue to swell at an unprecedented rate.
The sport of golf is typically played on a course consisting of nine or eighteen holes. A set of clubs is used to strike a golf ball along the hole comprising the course. Each hole consists of a tee box which defines a starting location wherein a golfer places a ball and initially strikes the ball towards a green. Each green includes a recessed cup, and it is the object of the golfer to strike the ball with a series of strokes into the cup. Different clubs are used to vary the height, distance and spin of the ball. The holes normally vary in length from short holes of approximately one hundred yards to longer holes of five hundred yards and greater. The holes are flanked by rough areas out of which it is more difficult to play, and hazards are provided to increase the intricacy and precision required to play.
Golfers may travel over a course during play in a variety of manners. For example, a golfer may walk a course and carry his/her clubs or sometimes employs another to carry clubs for him/her. Other golfers employ wheeled pull carts which mountably receive a set of clubs so that a golfer may push or pull the cart as the golfer walks each hole. Motorized or engine-driven carts are available at some courses and, in fact, are required for play at certain courses. Here, a golfer mounts his/her clubs on the motorized cart and drives across the course from ball lie to ball lie.
The present invention concerns those persons who walk a golf course and carry a set of clubs. This invention is thus useful for a substantial number of golfers who desire walking a golf course as a means of healthy, enjoyable exercise. One of the drawbacks which has long existed for these golfers prior to the present invention, however, is the nature of the construction of the standard golf bag. Here, the typical golf bag which receives the set of clubs is in the form of a generally tubular carrying member enclosed at one end so that the shafts of the clubs may be longitudinally received in the bag. A single strap extends from the upper rim of the golf bag to a midpoint on the bag. The golfer or the caddy then carries such bag by inserting one arm through the strap so that the strap extends across one shoulder thus supporting the bag for travel. A small handle may also be mounted on the bag, normally between the end points of the strap, to enable the bag to be carried by the human hand.
A disadvantage to this system has long been present, though, and is readily realized by persons who carry golf bags over a golf course. This problem results from the fact that the entire weight of the golf clubs and bag, which may typically be on the order of twenty to twenty-eight pounds, tires the shoulder of the carrier. The weight of the bag strains the muscles of the neck and shoulder unduly and further causes muscular strain resulting from the imbalanced nature of this method of carriage. Indeed, the imbalance can cause associated muscle soreness in the hips and lower back due to the fact that the center of gravity of the bag is offset with respect to the spine. This is of particular concern to those golfers who experience back problems.
Despite the long-felt need for a better carrying system for golf bags, there has been virtually no development of alternates to the above-described structure. There is such a need for a carrying system that can be manufactured both by original equipment on a golf bag and which can be retrofitted onto other golf bags of common manufacture. There is a further need for such a carriage system that is simple to use and enhances the game of golf for those who normally carry their golf bags.